


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [21]
Category: The Buzz on Maggie
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Pupert and then Maggie try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Maggie and Pupert approach the black dispenser. Maggie presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)

Maggie: It's pepper.

Pupert: Really? I want some!

(Pupert puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth.)

Maggie: (gasps) No, Pupert!

(Pupert swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Pupert: Hah... aaah... HAAAAAAH... CHOO!

(Pupert sneezes and blows himself around the room. Maggie puts her hands over her eyes as Pupert bounces around the room before returning to Maggie. He rubs his nose on his arm.)

Maggie: Bless you.

Pupert: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Maggie pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Pupert.)

Maggie: I better check on the pepper to make sure it's still good.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Maggie: Heh... Haaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAH-- TCHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

(When Maggie releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Pupert recoils.)

Pupert: Bless you!

(Maggie returns to Pupert, rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Maggie: Ugh, thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
